


can’t believe it

by ballerinaroy



Series: romione drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Encouragement, F/M, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: How Hermione destroyed a Horcrux.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: romione drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870747
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	can’t believe it

“Wait,” Ron said as she poised herself to stab the cup. “It might—er—it might say some stuff to you…but you can’t believe it.”

Hermione paused, her attention diverted to him. “What? What are you talking about?”

“The Horcrux,” Ron nodded at the cup clutched in her hands. “It might put up a fight. I mean, we haven’t had it for long so I don’t think-“

“How do you?” she began worriedly, “What sort of fight….what do we need to do a shield cham? Am I too close…Or-“

Ron shook his head. “No, nothing like that, it’s not physical—well this smoke stuff came out last time…and some spiders…not real mind, and it might speak to you.”

“And say what?” Hermione asked. Already nervous she thrust the cup towards him unconsciously.

“Just stuff-“

“Ron!” she demanded. “What did it say?”

He looked at her uncomfortably and gently took the cup from her hands, placing it on the ground between them, and brought a hand up to cover his reddening neck. “It’s a piece of his soul, right? A piece of him, and it can read minds, pick up on…on stuff. So it might say some things.”

All this time she knew there was something that had been hidden from her that night Ron had returned and at least she felt she had stumbled upon it. She adopted a gentler tone. “What did it say?”

Without looking at her, he fidgeted for another moment and at last spoke, “It said that you didn’t want me. You or Harry that I was worthless to you….that I shouldn’t’ve come back. All these things that I’d been thinking anyway and it just amplified them, made them worse.”

Hermione didn’t know what to say. “That’s horrible.”

“Yeah,” Ron agreed, fussing now with his jumper. “I just wanted to warn you because-“

“No, Ron-“ she reached for his hand bravely and he looked at her at last. “Those things, they aren’t true. When you were gone I missed you more than I have ever missed anyone. I would have given just about anything to have you back.”

He looked at her as though she might be trying to deceive him.

“I wish you didn’t think those things, because they’re simply not true. You matter to me more than anyone-“

His grin was back and he teased, “I won’t tell Harry-“

“I wouldn’t mind if he knew,” she interrupted and Ron was staring at her in a different way. “That you were the most important person in my life.”

Ron looked too stunned for words and she could feel her face heating up, tension rising between them. At last, he gave her hand a little squeeze and squared his shoulders, nodding at the cup.

“We should, er, we should get this over with yeah?”

Hermione nodded, reluctantly withdrawing her hand from his and tightening her grip on the hand that grasped the Basilisk fang. He leaned down first, holding the goblet steady and she crouched down beside him.

“Hermione?” he said as she tried to steady her shaking hand.

“Yeah?” she asked, eyes trained on the cup.

“Just know…you’re the most important person in my life too.”

And with that, it was hard to be nervous about what they had left to do.


End file.
